Insatiable Stiles and Oc
by misslovely1210
Summary: They have known each other for years, they were in diapers together; But he never knew what her blood line really was, he never knew that she was not even close to being human. Sky is pure breed werewolf and when it comes to Stiles, she doesn't always know how to keep control over herself. Things get a lot harder when it's pointed out that Stiles is in fact the nogitsune.
1. Chapter 1

They have known each other for years, they were in diapers together; But he never knew what her blood line really was, he never knew that she was not even close to being human. Sky is pure breed werewolf and when it comes to Stiles, she doesn't always know how to keep control over herself.

Things get a lot harder when it's pointed out that Stiles is in fact the nogitsune.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the tree just watching Stiles sleep, it was something that became normal to me after everything that happened; sometimes I would have to climb through his window and hush him out of his nightmare that he was having. Though other times I would watch as his father would run into the room and hold him back while he woke up screaming bloody murder, it pained me to watch him like this. It was ten at night and I had two hours before the full moon was fully in the sky, two hours to watch him and help him if need be.

Two hours before the change, the painful, mind shattering change.

Slowly I climbed through his window and sat next to him on the bed, my hand wrapped in his; I could smell the fear seeping through his body. He was having a nightmare, he always had nightmares. I felt his grip tighten and then loosen; I watched his eyes move under his eye lids. I always wondered what he was dreaming about, what he was running from.

"No, please...no." Stiles whimpered and gripped my hand; I placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it with my thumb to hopefully sooth him. It didn't work, he started thrashing and shoved myself off the bed and away from him. Tonight I was to fragile to his emotions, to fragile to the fact that would lose control. I turned towards the window knowing that if need be his father would come to him.

"Sky?" I stopped and turned around slowly, he was sitting up staring at me.

"Yes and no...This is a dream." I climbed half way out of the window until I heard him whimper.

"Not again, I keep dreaming and waking up in a dream." I smelt the salt of his tears and looked back at him, he was crying.

Slowly climbing back into the room I walked over to him and sat next to him, I could feel my innards burning; the change was going to happen soon. I had to do this quickly; I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Stiles, this is a good dream; why? Because I'm in it. Just close your eyes and I will see you in the morning." I was him nod and crawl back into the bed, quickly I ran to the window and jumped out. I cringed as I felt the change coming, it was too early.

As fast as I could I made it to the back of his house and into the woods, my teeth grit together as my bones broke, my body twisted as my bones stretched and realigned and broke more.

"Ahh."

I stopped and leaned against a tree trying to catch my breath, the pain was so powerful. clutching forwards and gripped my stomach as I felt my insides realigning as well, I didn't understand what was happening to me and why I hadn't blacked out like I usually would. I watched my hands stretch and my legs buckled.

"What the...fuck!" My whole body twitched into a ball as I felt my clothing being ripped from my body, I felt the fur coming through my skin, thick but painful all at the same time. I felt my face start to stretch and then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was in my bedroom curled up in a ball under my blanket, on the floor. My mind was blank but my hands were covered in blood, my hands started to shake as I stood up and pulled the blanket with me. Stumbling over to my wall mirror I gasp in horror as I looked at my self, my hair was muddy and my face was covered in blood.

"What the hell?" I looked at my dressed where I heard my phone buzzing; slowly I grabbed it to see Stiles calling me.

"Hello?" My voice held a little bit of a shake to it.

"Guess what?" I heard his voice through the small speaker.

"Just tell me..."

I heard him sigh; I knew he wanted me to guess. I always did, but I couldn't right now.

"Derek just called Scott; he saw this huge black wolf tearing apart a deer last night. He said that when he looked at the wolves eyes, the eyes seemed so human but animal at the same time."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay Sky?" I heard him talking but at that moment my head started to buzz.

"I have a headache Stiles; I think I'm going to stay home today." I rubbed my temples with my free hand.

"Alright, one more thing; He said that when walked closer to the wolf, it wasn't a normal wolf. It was a werewolf but nothing that he saw before; he tracked it all night but lost it by your house." I closed my eyes as I felt my head starting to spin once more.

"That's nice Stiles, I need to go and pass out now. I feel like I'm going to vomit." I hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor.

I made my way over to my bed, naked and full of deer blood; I didn't care, I just needed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think gay guys find me attractive?"

I slightly chocked on my drink and Scott coughed, we both looked at Stiles who was sitting there looking really innocent. I narrowed my eyes at him and blinked, was he serious?

"What?" I asked while taking another sip of my drink.

"Yeah, why would you care?" I heard Scott say next to me.

Stiles just simply shrugged his shoulder and took a bite out of his burger, Scott and I both watched him while Allison and Lydia made their way over to the table.

"I don't know; I just figured if a gay guy found me attractive then woman find me attractive." He spoke with a chunk of burger in his mouth, I saw a few piece fly out onto the plate.

"Stiles, are you secretly telling us you're gay?" I heard Lydia speak from next to Allison, it was still weird to have Allison and Scott sitting near each other; after the split up they just never went near each other. I knew they both loved each other though; they were each others first love.

"No! I like woman, I love woman." He spoke with a stutter, he was nervous.

"You have never been with a woman, how to do you know that you 'love' them Stiles." I folded my hands together and rested my chin on them while watching him.

"I am not gay, I am just a virgin and I need to not be. Someone needs to sex me. Right now." He placed his hands on the table and looked at Lydia, then Allison and then me.

"When you say someone, are you preferring to a gender? Does it matter if it is male or female?" I watched as his jaw dropped and he let his head drop to the table, I let out a small laugh along with the others as he just groaned.

I felt a tingle in my spine and looked to my left a long with Scott, the new girl names Kira walked into the lunch room. I watched as Scott jumped up and called her over; she shyly made her way over and took a seat next to Lydia.

Scott kept watching her, Lydia was talking to her and Allison looked uncomfortable; I watched everyone and her. She had a light aura around her, I didn't even think she what she was. I slightly jumped when I felt Stiles place his hand on my arm, looking at him he tilted his head and smiled.

"Wanna sex me?" I blinked and looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding, that was a joke. I shouldn't have said that, sorry." He rubbed his head while looking at Kira and talking to her, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy when he talked and laughed with her.

Once the bell rang I got up and left the table before everyone else, I felt angry, jealous and sad all at the same time. It was a horrible feeling.

"Sky!" I ignored the person calling me and walked to my locker, if it was important they would find me.

"You didn't hear me calling you, did you?" I looked up at the painting Stiles, I tightened my grip on my book and felt my nails sharpen.

"No, I didn't. I have to go class…" Before I could walk past him, he grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. I watched him; he looked like he was having a battle within himself.

"How about...we skip." He spoke nervously.

"What?"

He let go of my fiddled his hands.

"Yeah, me and you. Like the old days, skip and go to our spot." He ran his hand through his hair; it had grown a lot over the summer.

In freshman year we would skip class sometimes and go to our spot, which was in the woods on a giant rock. It was peaceful and pretty hard to find at some points, we would talk about everything; his crush on Lydia, everything with the supernatural. Just everything. I held my books close to me and thought about it, was it a good idea to skip class and go to the spot; alone, with Stiles.

"Yeah, let's go." I placed my books back into the locker and we made our way out of the school and towards our rock.


End file.
